


I See You.

by itizal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itizal/pseuds/itizal
Summary: flowers-we-are said: You know that movie "Just Like Heaven" , in which there is this guy living in his new apartment, but then he's visited by the previous owner's ghost and they fall love? Yeah, would like to see Poe being visited by Finn's ghost and kinda live a love story just like in the movie. So, AU modern setting, a little bit of angst, and Poe still being a pilot working for Resistance airlines or smth like that... thx





	I See You.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story 9 years ago with original characters and it was kinda short and straight to the point, but when I saw the prompt I couldn’t stop thinking about it and see my characters as poe and finn, so i'm rewriting it and make it longer. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope u like it.

_"Poe..."_  
  
_“Poe Dameron”_

Poe felt it more than he heard his name in a chill whisper that raced up his spine. He sat up, heart hammering in his throat. The sound, or whatever it was, had woken him from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. It was the second time it was happening since he'd moved into that apartment.

He looked around the bedroom, wondering if someone had broken in, but all he saw was darkness and silence. No movement. Nothing. The bedroom was empty except for him. Maybe it was just a dream or just his imagination.

_No more listening to Jessika’s scary stories…_

Well, apparently his imagination was just a little too active. He was wide awake now. He looked at his clock.  _Midnight. Kriff!_  He had just fallen asleep an hour and a half ago. He groaned, annoyed with himself and his overactive dreams. There was obviously no one in his bedroom. He was about to lie back down when he heard it again.

_"Poe Dameron..."_

This time it was distinct. Poe was now sure he hadn't been imagining it. Someone was in his room whispering his name, but he couldn't see a damn thing. Where the hell were they hiding?

This time he got up and switched the light on. No-one was there. He waited, the seconds stretching out. He could only hear the pure silence that could only come in the smallest hours of the night. He sat down on his bed, listening for breathing, shuffling, anything that would tell him that someone was really there.

 _"Poe Dameron..."_  
  
The whisper broke the silence once more. If anything it was more pronounced. Poe felt a slippery coldness work its way through his body. He couldn't see or hear anyone else in the room but he could tell that someone was there.

Poe was too tired to deal with this for the second night. He needed his sleep. He was the pilot in command of Resistance Airlines; he was responsible for the plane’s operation and safety during flight. The last thing he needed now was too fall asleep during a flight.

He grabbed his pillow and comforter and headed for the couch in the living room. He wasn't going to sleep well and his back would hurt like hell in the morning, but it had to be better than this. As he was about to turn the doorknob, Poe heard a final whisper.

_"Poe Dameron, don't leave. I need your help..."_

He felt the tingling again as if someone was touching him very lightly with a feather. He couldn't see a damn thing. He shut the door went to the living room.

He laid there for what seemed like hours on the couch, trying to fall asleep. He was tired but couldn't even get his heart to calm down, couldn't get that whispering voice out of his head.

It had been a week since he'd moved into this small apartment. The place wasn't too far from the airport and the city. It was perfectly located. Or so he thought. Since yesterday he'd been hearing someone whispering his name at night. It started at midnight. But Poe could never see the person whispering. Whoever was there was going to pay for disturbing his sleep. The pilot didn't even wanted to think of another possibility.

* * *

Poe practically crawled into the cockpit the next morning. He was tired as hell and his body was aching from the hours spent on the couch. He needed some food and a major jolt to his system.

Snap came in and sat on the co-pilot seat, eyeing him strangely. "Man, you look like shit. What happened to you?" 

 _Tactful as always._  
  
"Rough night. I couldn't sleep."

The bearded man gave him another strange look. "You really moved into that apartment?”

"Yeah, why?" The way he had asked made the hairs on the back of Poe’s neck stand up. Was he being paranoid, or did his friend know something?  
  
"No reason," He answered quickly.   
  
"Seriously, what?" After the night Poe had, he didn't need any more strangeness.  
  
"Wasn’t it part of the dorm building of First Order’s Military Academy?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"  
  
"Never mind, Poe. Just hurry up. We’re in the sky in 3 hours."

Poe shook his head, basically at his limit for weird creepy events. First last night, now this cryptic conversation. Really, he didn't have time for this crap.

* * *

Poe had plenty of time to think while piloting. He tried to rationalize the night before, think of a reason that he could have heard someone whispering his name. He didn't want to include the obvious but impossible explanation. That someone was in his room whispering. Someone invisible.  
  
But honestly (and here's where he really started to feel nuts) fairly often in the past few weeks he had come back from work to find his stuff in slightly different places. Like someone curious had come in and looked through it while he was gone. Nothing was ever missing, so he hadn't said anything, but he could swear someone had been in there. And that feeling was there. Not as strong, but it was there. A milder version of that 'I'm not alone' chill he had gotten the night before. _Yeah, right Dameron. You have an inquiring poltergeist._

He shook his head once again not wanting to think about it anymore. He was working and he needed to focus. He smiled as he announced on the intercom: “Ladies and gentlemen, this your captain Poe Dameron, welcome to Coruscant. Local time is 1400 and the temperature is 26 degree Celsius. As we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you”

* * *

By the time Poe was back from Coruscant, he was worn out, and his mind had been spinning in circles for hours. He hadn't had a chance for a nap. As soon as they landed in D’Qar, he hurried everything up and went back home...

* * *

 _"Poe Dameron..."_  
  
Poe looked at his clock. Midnight. Again. He groaned. _You have got to be kidding me._  
  
"Leave me alone," He said to the general darkness. He felt like an idiot, but he needed sleep. He didn't feel like dealing with whispering voice again tonight.  
  
_"Poe Dameron, I need your help."_    
  
_Oh for kriff’s sake. What part of 'leave me alone' was confusing?_  Poe sat up in bed, more angry than ever. His eyes focused slowly in the dark.  
  
That's when he saw  _him_.  
  
Poe nearly jumped out of his tanned skin. There was a guy sitting calmly in the easy chair that he had squished into the corner of his bedroom. He was watching Poe patiently, as if waiting for the pilot to wake up so they could talk.  
  
The funny thing is, as soon as Poe saw him, he knew the guy was a ghost.  
  
Well, it wasn't an intellectual deduction, Poe didn't sit there and catalog his faint edges, and translucid skin. Poe just knew it. Somewhere inside of him could tell that this kid was dead. Even stranger, after Poe realized that he was dead, and the first ghost he had ever seen, Poe also realized that he wasn't afraid. In fact, the kid seemed a little afraid himself.   
  
"Who are you?" Poe asked.  _Other than a dead kid in my bedroom of course..._  
  
"FN-2187," He answered, as if Poe should already know that.  
  
"There's no one named FN-2187 living in thi–" Poe shook his head.  _Wait, what?_  
  
" _I_ live in this building. It used to have only bedrooms before they transformed it into an apartment complex. This is my room. It has been for... what year is it?" He looked slightly confused. Poe pointed to the calendar he had on his wall. "Then I guess it's been five years. I'm so glad you can see me. No-one could see me before…”

"What do you mean, no-one could see you?"   
  
Poe was starting to notice things about this guy. He was young, probably in his early twenties…  _twenty-three maybe. That would make him nine years younger than me._  He was wearing neatly grey khakis, and white t-shirt… and God, what a beautiful and smooth dark-skin…

 _Kriff! I’m cruising a ghost._  
  
"In all my years in this room, you are the first one who has  _ever_  heard me. Believe me, I've tried. I don't know what it is. I decided tonight that I would try to let you see me. Obviously that worked too."  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"I told you. I don't know. Maybe because it's exactly five years... Wait what day is it?"  
  
"October first."  
  
"Well, not exactly five years yet, then." He cocked his head to the side as if considering something. Poe noticed the long line of his neck, arched as his head turned. An image of him sucking on that soft skin flashed into his head. Poe realized he was being ridiculous. He needed to stop this.   
  
"Five years since..." Poe prompted. Poe knew what he was going to say. He just had to hear it for some reason.  
  
"Five years since I died. On Halloween."

"And I'm the first one who can see and hear you. For whatever reason."

"Yes."

Poe thought of something the boy had said a few minutes earlier. “You said your name is FN-21 something…?”  
  
"Yeah. FN-2187. That’s the only thing I remember. My name and that I used to study in the First Order." The boy - FN-2187 frowned.

“Well I’m not calling you that…” Poe thought of something.  _Who the hell name people after numbers?_  “FN... What about Finn… Can I call you Finn?”  
  
FN-2187 frowned once again and then blushed, “Finn?... yeah, I like Finn.” He grinned and his cheeks got darker.

 _No way._  Poe literally couldn't believe this was happening. Either he had completely gone bat shit or he was really sitting in his bedroom talking to a ghost who blushed... and Poe actually kinda thought that he looked cute when he did it.  
  
"So… Finn, you said you needed help. What happened to you?" Poe felt like he wanted to do something for this kid. It must suck to be stuck in the same place for that long. Finn gave him a disappointed look.  
  
"Like I said, all I remember is my name and the First Order. That's one of the bad parts. I guess I need to fix something, to get closure. You know the typical story."

Well that was no good.  _How do I help when he doesn't even know what he needs?_  
  
"I guess I have to do some research, then?" Poe said it like a question. He really had no idea what he was going to do. Finn looked so hopeful that Poe’s heart broke. "I'll help you. I promise. I'll start by learning as much about you as I can find. I have to warn you, it might not be much."   
  
"I know." Finn answered. "I was a nobody in the Academy. Thank you so much for even trying, Poe Dameron."

“I didn’t mean like that. It’s just that now the First Order-“ Poe cut himself off. “Hey, how did you know my name?" he asked. There was Finn’s sheepish grin.  _So cute._  He pointed at Poe’s mail pile. "You're the one who's been looking through my stuff aren't you?" Poe raised his eyebrows. Finn blushed again. Poe couldn't believe a ghost could actually look embarrassed.  
  
"Just a little bit. I wanted to know who you were."   
  
"So you can touch things."  
  
"Sort of. Like in the movies. I've seen a lot of those in this room when the other guy lived here. It's hard, and I have to concentrate, but I can move things." He grinned _._

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?”

"Listen, I promised I was going to help you, and I will. But I gotta get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow, and if I'm going to try to figure out who you are, I can't be falling asleep in the process."   
  
Finn nodded, and stood. Poe  was curious suddenly as to where he would go. He actually came towards the pilot, hesitated for a second like he was concentrating on something, then brushed Poe’s cheek with his halfway translucent hand and whispered,  
  
_"Thank you,"_    
  
Then he disappeared.   
  
Poe’s cheek tingled where Finn had touched me. Chills swept up and down his spine, but not unpleasant chills. Amazing chills. All from one little touch? Impossible! Poe had his silent bedroom all to himself, but not too surprisingly, He couldn't sleep. You would think that anyone would have a hard time dozing off after a face-to-face encounter with a ghost. Poe’s reasons weren't quite what you would expect. Instead of lying awake afraid or unsettled, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Finn’s smile, and those big black lashed dark-brown eyes. Finn had looked so sad and vulnerable, adorable when he grinned. Poe was totally infatuated.  _Oh my god Poe Dameron. You've held it together for two years, both feet planted solidly in ground, and now this? You want a guy... who's dead?_  
  
Poe punched his pillow, annoyed with himself for being so dumb.  _A crush on a ghost? So stupid_.


End file.
